


remember prom?

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: When overhearing Steve and Dustin talk about a mystery girl, you get jealous. Steve wants to know why.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 13





	remember prom?

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr, psychiatristreturning

Everyone knew that Steve Harrington was the mother of the group. There was no point in denying it. But, seeing Steve interact with the party warmed your heart. The way he cared about those kids was touching to everyone but most definitely to you. A small smile formed on your face, thinking about Steve and how loving he was. Then you felt a sharp jab to your head, “Ow!”, you turned, your hand flying up to rub the back of your head. Your brother Dustin stood behind your chair scowling at you. 

“Wanted to make sure you were still there.”

You rolled your eyes, and stood up, you were a little shaky after almost being caught. Following Dustin into the kitchen, you opened the fridge and got a coca-cola can out, as you absentmindedly closed the fridge you were shocked by Robin, who stood smirking at you. You gasped and jumped back, she only smiled wider, “So that was really subtle over there.” 

You frowned, “Is it that obvious?”

“Um, yea, to everyone except him. You should really tell him. He clearly likes you!” 

You shushed her, “He’s only in the other room! And he doesn’t so, it’s hopeless. I’ll keep pining and one day, I’ll die.” 

Robin threw her hands up, “No! Be positive! You could tell him tonight!” She shook her shoulders ridiculously, “Come on! What do you have to lose?” 

“Only my best friend.” You looked at her incredulously, but glancing over and Steve listening intently to most likely some D&D thing Will was telling him. You pondered what Robin said, did he like you? Shaking your head softly, you dismissed the thought as wishful thinking. But little did you know, that as soon as you turned to head downstairs with Robin, Steve turned his head, looking loving at you, wishing you could feel the same way about him. 

As soon and you descended to stairs Robin threw a Santa hat at you. When you uncovered your eyes and put on the hat you saw a goofy looking Robin who was wearing a lopsided Santa hat and was holding a small wrapped box. She held the box out to you, “Merry Christmas, Y/N! ” she exclaimed. “Even though you just previously referred to Steve as your best friend.” Robin mumbled. 

You ripped the festive green and red paper from the box revealing a jewelry box, you looked into her kind eyes and opened it. In it sat a clear necklace with a pressed flower in it. “Oh Robin, it’s stunning! Where did you buy it?”

She shuffled her feet looking down and rubbing her neck she said, “I made it. I thought you would like it. And by the way, there is a note on the back.” You pulled out the flap that held the necklace to see a note that said ‘Tell him!’, before you could berate Robin she darted up the stairs giggling. Sauntering up the stairs you went to show Dustin your gift, but as you approached him, you noticed he had taken Will’s seat and was next to Steve. 

At that moment you happened to have overheard one thing from Steve and Dustin’s conversation; “I see her and I just don’t know what to do!” Steve whisper-yelled, exasperated. 

“Just tell her, you idiot!” 

“No! I can’t just ‘tell her’!” Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I’ll mess everything up.”

“No, I promise you, she feels the same way.” 

It was at that moment that they turned around coming face to face with you, wide-eyed and disappointed. You opened the front door and ran to the end of the porch, hot tears running down your face. As you pulled the sleeves of your Christmas sweater over your hands the door slowly opened. Steve’s head popped out from behind the door, his worried eyes settling on you. He quickly walked over and sat next to you. “Are you okay?” 

You rubbed your eyes, “You know, I’m really not.”

“What’s wrong?” Steve inquired, genuinely concerned. 

“I heard you and Dustin, I know you like some girl. And I guess, wow, Robin was right, I am going to tell you tonight,” you sniffled, “You wanna know why I’m so jealous of Nancy?” He nodded, “‘Cause she was with you. Everyone wanted to be her- And god! I did too! I mean, do you remember prom!? Because I do, I sat on the bleachers with Jonathan wishing that you even knew I existed! God dammit! I was your lab partner for a year and you never showed up! And if you did you never helped me. I’ve seen how much you care about these kids,” you said softly, “and it warms my heart to see how much you’ve changed. You are the kindest, most caring boy, Steve Harrington. And what I’m trying to say is that I love you, and I have always and will always love you.” Steve sat dumbfounded his mouth opening and closing, grasping for words to tell you that he feels the same way. “It’s okay, I know you don’t fee-”

“No!” he chuckled to himself, “No. You don’t get it, these last few months with you have been the best! And I tried to convince myself that there was no way in hell that you would care about me. But I couldn’t let it go, because, shit, you make me want to be better. And I want to be the best version of me ‘cause you are way too good for old ‘King Steve’. But I hope you’ll give, ya know, me a shot.” He looked down and finally looked deep into your eyes, “I love you, Y/N.” You smiled shakily, as your heart fluttered for the boy in front of you, who you know, really does love you. 

Grabbing his collar, you kissed him, your lips melding in perfect harmony. This is where you want to be and this is where you want to stay. Pulling away, you two rested your foreheads against each other, eyes still closed. You could feel his breath fan across your face as he softly whispered and eternal promise to one who reciprocates.

“I love you.”


End file.
